Celebrations
by tonyamic10
Summary: A special celebration turns into a life-changing moment when Bella meets a certain guy. Follow Jacob and Bella as they share their lives with plenty of happy moments and joyful times. Promise to include romance, sweet loving, pack interactions, a pesky vampire occasionally and a few babies through the years. [AU, (Jacob/Bella)]
1. Chapter 1

_**~A/N This is an impromptu, ongoing story of mostly fluff when I need a break from some of my other stories which tend to get a bit angsty. First chapter is a repeat of my 4th drabbles located in Sketches. For this story, Bella came to live with Charlie when she was 22, Jacob is 20 and the alpha of his pack. All the same faces, but a few unique changes you will soon recognize.**_

 **Prompt:** Traditional picnic table setup for the 4th of July

 **Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Celebrations**

Life of the Party

"You sure about this, Dad?"

"Sure, I'm sure. Billy's like a brother to me. He told me to bring you." Charlie said it would be the perfect way for her to meet people since she was starting culinary school in the fall. She hadn't lived with him since she was little.

It was 4th of July weekend and Billy's birthday. There was going to be a huge celebration in La Push.

Her father introduced her to Sue and Billy first. Seth was the next person to greet her. He was very nice and chatty. Bella cautioned herself, He's a little young for you. She still enjoyed his company.

Seth introduced her to his sister, but she had fewer words other than, "Hey."

A couple of other well-developed men approached them. "That's enough Seth. Run along, go play somewhere else. We'd like to get to know Ms. Swan a little better."

She first extended her hand to shake the shorter, burly guy's hand that was the talkative one. "Quil."

The quiet, reserved one brought her fingers to his lips. "Embry."

She giggled and promised never to forget those names. Bella asked who else was in their group of friends. They pointed to a couple of younger, but not much smaller men.

"That's Brady and Collin."

Quil added ,"Jailbait." As if, she wasn't thinking about them like that.

He pointed to Leah who'd settled in between the long legs of another giant man. What did they eat in La Push?

"Sam's with Leah and those two are Jared and Kim. Don't bother saying 'hi,' they only notice each other."

Bella found out they knew all about her from Jacob, but how? She hadn't seen him since he was like five.

"Oh, Jake knows plenty about you from Charlie. He saw your picture and he had an unusual reaction to it."

"What does that even mean?"

"Break it up, you two dipshits. We're supposed to be welcoming her, not creeping her the fuck out."

A hot guy with the dark eyes, came out of nowhere. He held Bella still by both shoulders and leaned in for further inspection. She wasn't sure if she should slap him or pucker up.

"Um...Paul, I'm pretty sure that wasn't part of our job either."

"What are you..."

He seemed dangerous, "Checking for drool. You never know with those rejects. Welcome to La Push, baby. I'm..."

"Paul," she answered since Quil said his name already.

He threw his arm over her shoulder, "I like you already. If Jake doesn't hurry up... finders keepers."

"Where is Jacob and why do you all act like you're babysitting me for him?"

Bella looked around and swore all of them responded to her question, even Leah. They looked nervous. She jumped when the arm was removed from her and a distinctive growl came from the offender.

Paul retreated. The entire party came to a standstill.

Jacob... she presumed.

No words were spoken, just a penetrating stare that she felt to the bone.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Blake Shelton's "Sangria"

Rules Were Made to be Broken

Bella took a few steps back. Something changed, but she had no idea what it was. She looked to her right and left, everyone seemed to be waiting for her reaction.

She bolted.

It was so unlike her to cause a spectacle, but Bella was so overwhelmed, she felt afraid.

Fifteen minutes later, she finally emerged from the restroom. Jacob was standing in her way. She contemplated shutting the door again, but he seemed different. He smiled and introduced himself.

"Hey, Bells... Sorry about that, I'm Jake."

He put her at ease after that. They rejoined the party. Jacob stayed close to her. She kinda felt bad that she was monopolizing all his time. After all, it was supposed to be a party for his father.

"My Dad's covered. I bought him an expensive fishing rod and I take care of him everyday."

She was impressed. Actually, Jacob impressed her in many ways. She eventually asked what the deal was. "What's with your friends?"

"What about them?"

"Well, it's Billy's party and they treated me like the guest of honor."

How could it feel like they were still communicating when no one was saying anything?

He held out his hand, "Take a walk with me." She grabbed hold and they went off by themselves.

He told her more about his life. He appeared to shoulder a lot of responsibilities, he had a strong bond with his friends she didn't fully understand. It was a tribal thing. She knew he was holding back a little but that was understandable. They'd just met.

"I'm starving." It seemed he'd skipped lunch, since he was busy getting to know her. They returned to the party. Jacob offered her a beer out of the cooler, but she made a face.

"Hey Sue, did you make any of that fruity stuff?"

"Sangria?"

"Yeah, I think Bells might like it." Sue brought her a glass. Bella agreed it was quite tasty. Quil turned up the music. A few couples started dancing. Jacob motioned out to where all the activity was taking place.

"You wanna?"

She took a few more sips of her drink, "Sure, why not?"

Jacob had been close to her for hours. He'd held her hand, brushed up against her, even touched her back. Every bit of contact from him made her insides tingle. When he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her flush against his body, she was seeing fireworks. The real display hadn't even started, but she didn't need it.

Bella worried about not meeting anyone interesting, that Washington was filled with flannel wearing, grunge band wannabe's. She'd been way off. Her fingers traced the edge of cotton that stretched over his bicep while they danced. No flannel there, although he'd look nice in anything.

Jacob bent down. It was happening so fast. She was dizzy from Sangria and lust.

She stopped him at the last possible second. "I don't fool around on the first date."

He chuckled, "This isn't a date."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **New part soon to follow.**_


	2. Chapter 2:The Wait is Over

_**~A/N New parts. Please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 2: The Wait is Over

Without further hesitation, he kissed her. It wasn't the sort of kiss she'd ever received in public. On second thought, she'd never been kissed in such a way... ever. Bella forgot everything else but how extremely lucky she was that a tall, dark and handsome Quileute man was totally into her. How'd that happen? His kiss packed more of a punch than Sue's fruity wine concoction. She was definitely getting tipsy, her entire body swayed.

He pulled back and she immediately thought, _no more...please._ Her lips were still pursed and moist, eager for more kisses. A couple of whistles and accolades were being sent there way. They had an audience, but that's how the whole afternoon had been for some strange reason. It was like they were expecting her all along and that something spectacular would happen.

He encouraged her to step off to the side away from all the gawkers. He whispered close against her neck, "Let's get outta here. I've got the perfect view from my place for the fireworks. They'll be starting in a little over an hour." She had to catch her breath again after feeling his hot breath ghost over her skin.

"But my dad," she reminded.

"I'll talk to him."

"What? No, that's embarrassing. What are you going to say?"

"That we're going to go hang out and watch fireworks at my place and I'll bring you home," he paused before winking and looking all sort of sexy, "or not." Jacob sauntered away with all the confidence in the world. Was he serious?

She lunged to try and stop him, but he was quicker than she was. Bella watched in horror as Jacob told her father some sort of story. Charlie was doing the typical head shake, at every pause in Jacob's speech, but he soon laughed and waved her way. That's it. What kind of a dad was he? _Oh yeah, Bella, you're twenty-two years old. Get over yourself._

Jacob met up with her again. He was carrying a bag and a small cooler. He showed her to his car. Of course, he drove a hot looking, black muscle car. They barely drove five minutes before he pulled up at a garage.

"You live where you work?"

"No, I work where I live." He explained how the garage and apartment came to be soon after high school. He and the guys she'd met earlier made the dream come true, with some private funding donated to the reservation for small business growth. Bella asked about Billy.

"He's just down that path. That's where I grew up, so it's no biggie for me to take care of him, but we both have our privacy. It works out well."

She wondered how many other girls he brought to garage/apartment. She needed to get a grip, she wasn't special.

"Are you getting out? I told you we've got a perfect view of the sky from my deck."

She following him to an outside staircase behind the building. His place had an industrial feel to it which fit his personality. Jacob sat the to-go bag on the stainless, island countertop. She could easily get used to his kitchen. It wasn't typical bachelor pad grade. It was the real deal and her mouth watered at the possibilities. _The kitchen,_ she was still talking about the kitchen and yet she was staring at the Quileute demi-god in front of her.

"You designed this?"

"Mostly, but Sue and Leah gave me some input."

"Oh."

"Spit it out, what's on your mind, Bells?"

"I don't know, I just thought maybe you once had a live-in girlfriend or something." She was so subtle... not.

"Or something?" he quipped.

"Yep."

"No, I've never lived with anyone other than my family before I built this. I like to cook. I'm not the best, but my dad and I survived." He lifted his arms and flexed slightly. She admired that he'd nourished himself so well, obviously.

"I'd love to cook with you."

"I bet you would," his honey bass oozed innuendo.

She was suddenly embarrassed, what a dork? She couldn't believe she'd said something so lame. He saw her trepidation. He put his arm around her, "I know you're going to cooking school and I would love to learn a few things from you. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two as well, Bells."

Her nerves were building, so she asked for a private moment before she had any other episodes of word vomit. He pointed her towards the powder room. She talked herself down in front of the mirror. She had no idea how she'd gotten from barely being convinced to go to the picnic to being in a man's apartment that she just met. Of course, they met briefly as children and their fathers were best friends, but still.

Bella was clear when she said that she didn't fool around so quickly, but she'd sent an entirely different message with the way she responded to his kiss and then followed him home. She was usually more cautious. She'd been burned a couple of times, and it sucked. She decided she'd been hiding out long enough. Jacob seemed like a respectable guy. Her father sure liked him. She should just see how it went and not be so uptight.

He had the table set. They had dinner even though he had a late lunch. He'd brought a container of leftover sangria and they both had a glass. Bella was soon very comfortable after her initial hesitation. Jacob made her feel at home. He made her laugh all the time. She was right, Quil was the jokester of the group. He told her some funny stories. His job sounded like more play than work.

They soon made their way outside. He was right, the view from his deck was breathtaking. She could get used to a place like that. _Easy there girl, no guarantee you're getting asked back._ They got comfortable on a chaise-lounge. He surprised her after pulling her down into the seat with him. Bella was going to sit in a nearby chair. She ended up in his lap instead. He wrapped her up in his warm embrace. She'd never felt so cozy.

"I'm so glad you moved here. I've been waiting a long time."

"Really, for me?"

"Yeah, I saw a picture of you almost two years ago and I had this feeling we'd hit it off if you'd ever come for a visit. It took you long enough."

Was he for real? She remembered what Quil said. It was pretty romantic. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too."

"Bella, trust me. This isn't a line. Sometimes, special forces in the universe work together to ensure a favorable outcome. Do you believe that?"

They were so close, they were sharing the same breath. "I guess so. Jake, I..."

He didn't give her a chance to finish. They were kissing again. His hands were teasing her skin just under the hem of her shirt. His touch was amazing. Each brush from his fingertips set her ablaze. She couldn't wait to feel more of it.

She was about ready to make a decision when a boom startled them. The fireworks had begun off in the distance. They watched as the colorful explosions came one after the other. Jacob took breaks from watching to nibble at her neck which always led to more kissing. She was starting to have a type of similar combustion go off in her body. Her head fell back against his chest. Something told her they were celebrating more than Independence Day, they were reveling in a whole new beginning.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Good with Weird

_**~A/N Love that people are enjoying this. I need a story to fall back on when I'm stressed. I played around with imprinting because I can. I hope you like my take on it in this chapter. Some days, I just feel like posting so here's something to get you more invested in the story.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 3: Good with Weird

They'd enjoyed a good half hour of fireworks with lots of kissing in between. Jacob took her hand and helped her up. They started back inside. It was the time she needed to say 'goodnight' and allow him to drive her back home. When he locked the door behind them, she found herself being lifted by a pair of strong arms. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist without hesitation. They were kissing again with reckless abandon. She had a rule. She'd already bent it, but when he walked towards the hallway which she assumed led to his room, her hands grabbed tightly to the corner of the wall.

He halted and pulled back to receive instructions.

"No bedrooms, I won't be able to control myself."

He nodded, kissed her again, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

She wiggled and let him know she wanted down. She slid down his body. They ended up on the sofa.

He never stopped touching her. It was like Jacob couldn't break contact once they started it and she didn't want him too either. He apologized for moving too fast for her comfort level.

"We just met."

"I know."

"Jacob, I don't sleep around."

"I'm glad. I didn't expect that you did. I'm not a player, Bells, but I'm a man. Nothing that's happened today is typical for me either. Being here with you is better than I ever dreamed it would be."

"So, did you dream about me too?"

"All the time."

He was serious. She needed answers. "What was that... when you took Paul's arm off me? Something happened. I've been trying to figure it out all day."

Jacob asked for her to trust him. He had a lot to tell her and some things would be even more confusing, but he promised not to cross a line with her if she'd agree to stay a little longer. "Please, just a little more make out time and then I'll take you back to Charlie's."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her fingers into his silky hair. "Okay, maybe a little bit longer. Your kisses are not of this world." She laughed at her own description, but it was the truth.

"Do you mean supernatural?"

"Uh huh."

He leaned in for another kiss, but whispered against her mouth. "Hold that thought. We'll talk about it more tomorrow when I take you on a real date."

* * *

Bella was running back and forth around her father's house. She was in the bathroom, running to the kitchen and then back to her room.

"Bells, what in the hell are you doing? You're making me dizzy?"

"I'm double checking my face in different lighting. Does this look okay?"

"I think you look real pretty, Kiddo. I didn't think you wore dresses too often."

"I don't. That's why I think I look stupid."

He assured her Jacob would think she was beautiful. "He was impressed yesterday when you wore faded blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt. He's already hooked, you don't have to put on the bait again."

Of course, her father would equate her relationship to fishing. He could find a correlation with his favorite hobby to just about any subject. Wait, was she in a relationship? It was just one date. Although, she did some pretty intense making out with him that last hour on his sofa. Damn her crazy standards, she wanted to scream out at least a half dozen times to forget what she said and race him to the bedroom.

They were going on their first official date, but she'd already done more than she normally would even before they had a real date. Would he think that she was ready to spend the night? Was she? She was so confused. Bella trudged back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom. Her father was right, she was making herself dizzy.

She had this crazy two year plan worked out on paper. She pulled out her notebook and reviewed her life schedule. She had each and every day accounted for. There wasn't one mention of meeting a great guy and completely losing her mind over him. She was supposed to go to the school, live with her father to save money and then travel around to great cities until she found her perfect spot to relocate and become an executive chef. Renee told her Washington was so boring, that she might hate it so bad, she'd change her mind and come back to the school in Florida, which was twice as expensive.

There was nothing boring about Jacob. When he showed up looking more glorious in denim than she thought was possible, she knew her mother could forget her ever returning to Florida.

He showed her such a great time. There was no awkwardness like she was used to for first dates. It had actually been awhile since she even went out with anyone but her friends. They had a nice dinner and he asked if she knew how to bowl. She didn't but it was great for a lot of laughs and she enjoyed feeling his arms around her every time he tried to give her some instruction.

They were driving back when Jacob asked if she minded swinging by his father's house. He was ready to have that talk with her. She thought it was strange that Billy wanted to share a story with her before she and Jacob had a long talk, but she agreed. She wasn't ready for the night to end.

Bella had been attentive for the whole conversation. She barely asked questions even though she had tons. First, Billy told her about the Quileute tribe in great historical detail. She found their legends fascinating, but then Jacob added they were actually real. Her mind was boggled from there on out.

"So you transform into a wolf? Like a furry, run around the forest creature on four legs?"

"Yes, Honey, only much larger with enhanced abilities."

"I... I don't know what to say, but show me."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He told her to stay with his father, but to come out back in five minutes. The minutes seemed endless, but Billy nodded to her when the time had arrived.

"Don't be afraid. Jacob's wolf would never harm you. It's just the opposite, protecting you is his highest purpose in life."

Bella walked out half expecting Quil to have a camera ready to yell out to everyone she'd been punk'd. It had to be a joke, right? She stepped down the wooden steps onto the ground before she heard a rustling in the bushes. A huge animal moved slowly past the leaves until she saw him completely. 'Only bigger' was an understatement. Jacob's wolf was enormous. He towered over her, but she didn't have one ounce of fear. He came closer.

She spoke to him, "Jacob, you're magnificent. Can I touch you?"

He tilted his head down so she could reach. She scratched between his ears. "I hope this isn't offending you since I'm petting you like a dog. You're so pretty." He lifted up and swiped his tongue over her hand. "Eww. Hey, what'd you do that for?"

The wolf bent over and grabbed some discarded clothing she hadn't noticed in the grass before walking back to the forest. Bella had a seat on the steps and waited.

He came back to her dressed but hadn't bothered putting his boots back on. She could see the apprehension on his face. "Well?"

"Well, couldn't you understand me?"

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Okay, then it's settled. I thought you were more than amazing. I loved it. This is unbelievable but it's still you. I might keep pinching myself for the next few days to make sure I'm not dreaming."

She remembered something Billy said just before going out there. "Okay, I get it. Vampires actually exist so you have to protect your people, but why did Billy say 'protecting me is your highest priority?' I've never met a vampire. I'm pretty sure of that fact or I wouldn't be here. Is there still something I'm missing?"

Jacob told her he had cupcakes at his place and if she wanted to share dessert with him, he'd answer any other questions she had. She kissed Billy on the cheek on the way out. He shocked her once again. "I'll be sure to rub it in you took it way better than your old man. He went face down when he first saw the Clearwater kids phase."

"What? My dad knows all this stuff?"

"Come on, Bells. Yeah, I told you I'd tell you everything. Let's go."

* * *

Jacob said their dear friend, Harry Clearwater had passed away suddenly. Leah and Seth phased and all hell was breaking lose because Quil also had the fever. Charlie had just arrived because of the call over the scanner. Normally, the wolves were a heavily guarded secret but he found out by accident and Billy trusted him like a brother, so instead of insisting he was having hallucinations, he told him everything.

"My father trusts you and he knows the truth. I guess that's a good thing."

Jacob pulled out the red velvet cupcakes as soon as they got back to his apartment. She wasn't sure she could eat it all so she offered to share. He laughed and told her he'd eat his and half of hers. He patted his flat stomach and told her a little bit about his extreme metabolism.

"So what else do I need to know about your pack?"

"Listen to you, Ms. Know-it-all. I never said I was alpha. "

"Please, that was obvious from the start before I even knew what was going on. You exude leadership."

Jacob asked if she paid too much attention to the lovebirds.

"Sure, Leah and Sam... Kim and Jared. They didn't look my way too often or say much, but they seemed polite... also very in love."

He told her about imprinting. She knew a little something about that, she'd heard the term, "Like baby ducks?"

"Umm, sorta, but not really." He explained it in vivid detail. She thought it sounded super intense... all consuming and powerful, but maybe scary.

She thought back to when he looked at her and how it felt and how she'd barely thought of anything other than Jacob for over 24 hours, but also how she ran off and hid in a bathroom, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"Because when you were explaining it some, I got the impression it annoys you."

He said he needed to finish the story. It turned out Sam was the first to phase. He was with Leah but he didn't imprint on her. Instead he imprinted on her cousin, Emily who was also Leah's best friend.

"That's terrible."

"Exactly. Sam hated it, Leah was devastated, and Emily wanted nothing to do with it either."

"But I saw Leah and Sam and they're so happy. How did they work it out?"

"They broke it."

"You can do that?"

"We didn't realize, but after going to the elders, Quil's grandfather figured it out after a few weeks of intense studying." Jacob went on to say as long as both parties were in agreement it was not in the best interest of the wolf, that it was a fairly easy process. Emily is still close to the couple and there's no weirdness. She and Sam never acted on the imprint pull.

Next came Jared and Kim and it turned out they were quiet happy with each other, so they left the imprint intact. "We thought 50/50 weren't that bad of odds but none of us were sure if there'd be more imprinting."

"Was there?" she meant before their obvious connection occurred.

"Yep, and it wasn't good."

"Worse than breaking up family and friends?"

"Yeah, Emily was training to be a Nurse Practitioner. She was visiting Sue frequently for study sessions. One day she brought her little niece, Claire along and lo and behold Quil was over there begging Sue for food and well..."

"Oh no, how old?"

"She was only two."

"That's weird... maybe even creepy."

"Exactly. Quil broke it on his own because Claire didn't even understand. I mean, he's fond of her and thinks nicely about the kid, but she not his world or anything. He's having fun being Quil and very much single. It was not meant to be."

Jacob said after that, they were all weirded out by imprinting. None of the guys wanted the hassle to even have to appear before the council, and go through the cleansing ritual. They didn't want their choices taken away from them or added complications. She was shocked to hear it had also happened to Paul with Jacob's sister as well.

"Rachel is working on her Master's, she doesn't want to come back here, at least not yet. She might in the future, who knows. The truth is, she and Paul really kind of like each other, and they still communicate, but they both agreed to break it. They are content to wait and see. Neither was ready to settle down."

She knew what was next. Jacob would ask her to go to the elders and say she didn't accept the imprint. He was the fifth one and only Jared's survived. A man like Jacob shouldn't be trapped.

He was great. She really liked him. He made her red velvet cupcakes. She thought he bought them at first, but that wasn't the case. He was too perfect. She waited for the ball to drop. She would be strong as soon as he said the words.

"I want it... with you and only you. I've been having dreams or visions since Charlie showed me how much you'd grown into a beautiful young woman. My wolf had a strong reaction. It was strange, no one could explain it, but I already knew you'd be my imprint before it happened. When we saw each other... we both felt it. I've been preparing for this for almost two years, but I realize it's all brand new to you. I want you to know, you have a choice, but I had to be honest."

She finally figured out she was completely dumbfounded and was just staring at him. He didn't say any of the things she had psyched herself up to hear.

"Well, say something Bells. I dying over here."

She practically attacked him. Bella had never been an aggressor, but she had to get her point across. She was crazy about him. Of course, she didn't fully understand all that it entailed, but she didn't care. She wanted Jacob, but only if he truly wanted her.

He broke away from her kisses for a brief intermission to ask, "So you're okay with it?"

"Yes, I don't want to be separated from you. It's crazy and impulsive and I've never said or done things like this, but Jacob, I wholeheartedly accept your imprint with me."

He smiled against her lips and they got back to where they were the night before. He settled in between her open thighs as soon as they fell back on the sofa. She was ready to prove to him how much she meant what she said. If they were destined, lifelong soulmates, then she wouldn't seem too easy agreeing to go to his room after only one date.

Things were heating up quickly, Jacob's shirt came off and Bella thoroughly enjoyed the view that was to be all hers for a lifetime. She was ready to match his state of undress. When her fingers pulled at her dress to lift it off her body, he stopped her.

They sat up and both tried to catch their breaths. Had she done something wrong? She was totally misreading the situation.

"Wait, Bella. I feel like you might have more questions. These feeling are so intense but I still don't want to rush you." He traced his knuckles down her moist cheek.

She felt her lip trembling.

"Don't look so sad. I'm not turning you down. Hell no. Just a pause, to make sure we've cleared the air completely. I want us to start out on the right foot. You're pretty damn laid back considering how freaky all this is. Fire away, is there anything else you want to know?"

"Can we ever break up?"

"No, we won't."

"Will we fight?"

"Probably, I'm hard-headed and you seem fiesty."

"Is it possible to fall in love this fast?"

"Yes."

"So you do?"

"Do you?" he asked back.

"I think so."

"I know so, next."

"Will our children be wolves?" Talk about fast, she hadn't slept with him but she was asking about their kids.

"Depends."

"On?"

"If those damn Cullens leave once and for all and we stop having so many nomads wander around the area."

He saw the alarm she felt, so he pulled her close against him again. "Don't worry, Honey. I'll always make sure you're protected. No vamp has escaped our pack in years."

"No, that's not what shocked me. I remember you said there was a weird family that lived close by. It's just did you say 'Cullen?'"

"Yes, why?"

Bella had bragged earlier she'd never met a vampire. Maybe it was a common name in those parts, but earlier in the week, a young man introduced himself to her when she was registering and paying her fees for school. She had to tell Jacob the story to see if the man was affiliated with the Cullen family he disliked so much.

"He said his name was Edward and that he would be attending culinary school with me. He asked me out for coffee but I was busy. Registration took way longer than I imagined and I was already meeting Dad for dinner. Is this a coincidence?"

How could it be that Bella hadn't even been in the area a full week and she'd already met a vampire and imprinted with the alpha shape-shifter from the reservation? She was boring. Nothing exciting ever happened in Florida. Her wildest adventure had been her mother tricking her into going for a Brazilian wax earlier in the summer.

"Say something Jake. You don't look so great." Jacob was shivering, but his skin felt like fire. He stood up and backed away from her.

Bella didn't know what to do next. Was she right? Edward Cullen was a vampire. The news took Jacob by complete surprise and he was not handling it so well. It was essentially a huge complication that neither of them were prepared for in their newly formed relationship.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I promised fluff but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy a little drama here and there. Hit me back with your thoughts.**_


	4. Chapter 4:Where She Belongs

_**~A/N Taking my time with this one. We'll get to Edward eventually. Let's see how Jacob behaves after hearing the news about his new mate and his nemesis.**_

Chapter 4: Where She Belongs

"Stay back a second, Bells. I feel like I could lose it. I can't believe that skinny twerp came anywhere near you. Cooking school. Do you have any idea how fucking sick of a joke that is?"

Jacob kept moving further away from her and closer to the backdoor that led to the deck. She hadn't meant to upset him or ruin their incredibly hot makeout session. He's the one that encouraged her to get all her questions out in the open beforehand.

She had no idea what she was supposed to do. He'd answered questions, not provided her with a manual. He told her to stay back, but she knew he was in pain. Was it part of the imprint? She felt something too. They fed off one another's emotions somewhat. Bella slowly walked towards him. Jacob opened the door leading outside, but she placed her hand over his on the doorknob.

She rubbed over his heated skin. "I'm okay Jacob. Now you know... we both do. I trust you. You'll protect me. You promised."

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. His shaking dissipated. His face softened. She was reaching him. Bella was happy her touch and her voice could calm him down. He let a few more seconds pass before stepping all the way back inside and pulling her close to him. She felt him breathe in and out against the top of her head. Eventually, she looked up as he held her face in his hand. He kissed her again and she knew he was back.

"You can't leave tonight."

"Okay, I didn't want to, obviously."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I wanted. Unfortunately, I need to call a meeting with the pack. We'll be close by. You'll be safe. Sorry," he gave her another kiss at the corner of her mouth. "We'll get to... well you know? Completing the imprint sooner rather than later."

"What? We're not complete?" She didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh yeah, I left that part out. That's the key to changing your mind. Once we mate, the imprint can never be broken."

"Gotcha."

"Still with me?"

"Definitely."

Jacob showed her to his room. He gave her something to sleep in and left her alone for a bit. She brought the soft cotton tee to her face and breathed in his unique masculine scent. She was embarrassed to see he'd walked back in and caught her red-handed.

"I like the way you smell too, Bells... a lot."

"Oh my gosh, Dad." She couldn't help it, she was courtesy and always told her parents her whereabouts, especially if she wasn't coming home all night.

"Already called him. It didn't even get weird. I filled him in and he knows this is the best place for you. You said Cullen was behind you when you had your paperwork. Chances are he saw your name and address. He probably knew you were related to Charlie by scent alone. This is fucked up. The doctor promised they were leaving soon, that they'd lived as long as they could in the area. I put up with them going to high school but no one in the family ever asked permission to attend the college. I thought they were all headed off to faraway regions of the world. He reads minds, I forgot to mention that."

"Really? Oops, I thought he was weird."

"Good, maybe he got the hint."

"He kept squinting his strange eyes and shaking his head at me. I thought he had a tic."

Jacob said the pack should be outside waiting on him. He told her to try and get some rest. She looked back at his big empty bed. She couldn't wait until he came back in and slept there with her.

"Hey, Bella."

"Huh?"

"I never brought other girls to my apartment. It was a thing with me. I just thought you should know. I'm not a saint, but I always used the excuse the place wasn't finished." He said it was a feeling he never could shake and his wolf never liked him seeing other girls ever since he knew about her. "It's been a weird two years."

"That's so strange, because I pretty much gave up on dating almost two years ago too. I became very disenfranchised with the whole scene. I thought all the good ones were taken, but I guess I was wrong... I just needed to meet the right person."

He gave her a quick kiss and said the guys were probably getting restless. He promised not to be too long.

* * *

Bella felt like she was soaking up the heated rays from the sun back in Florida. She never thought she would feel so toasty warm again after moving to Washington. A few delirious minutes passed by before she completely woke up and felt that it was actually Jacob spooned against her that made her feel so hot. She wiggled ever so slightly. He gripped her waist.

"Don't move."

She did anyway.

"Stop and don't dare roll over."

"Why?"

"Just because." He sounded super frustrated. "I'm meeting the guys soon at Charlie's to investigate if Cullen's been around. I tried to get the head leech to answer my calls last night, but he's avoiding me. Trust me, I want to stay in this bed with you for at least a week, but I can't right now, so it's best if I don't look at you while we're laying down."

She thought that was silly. Bella wanted to see Jacob again. Looking in his eyes already made her feel so much better. She squirmed and twisted until he finally let go. As soon as she was facing him in that position, she knew what he meant. Looking into his dark eyes, in such close proximity to his bare chest with her naked legs so close to his was going to test their limitations.

Bella gulped.

"I told you."

She stuttered. Did he know how gorgeous he was? Surely, someone informed him on a daily basis. He was breathtaking, perhaps even beautiful. Did guys want to be called that? She kept it to herself.

His hand moved to her cheek but settled at her neck. She was breathing heavily like she had been involved in a strenuous activity.

"Are you hungry?" way to change the subject.

He said he was, but he needed to shop for groceries in a bad way. Bella told him she could surprise him with her resourcefulness.

"I bet you can."

"I'm ready to do a little work in that great kitchen anyway."

"You like my kitchen?"

"Yes, it's fabulous. So is this bed. I've never had such a comfortable night's rest. I love your whole place, Jake."

"Good, it'll make the move that much easier."

"Move?" Did he honestly think she would move in so soon. They were rushing everything but she had never lived with anyone and hadn't even considered such a thing. She needed to finish that culinary program, it was her dream. "Um, well. I know what you explained about the imprint and all, but we'll just have to wait and see. You know play it by ear."

He didn't hesitate. Jacob reached around her and pulled her all the way against his hard body and kissed her breathless. Her head fell back when he trailed hot open mouth kisses down her neck. When he got to her ear, he said one final word, "Today."

"What? What about today?"

"I'm moving you in today, that's what. This isn't up for discussion."

"Are you crazy? We can't do that?" No one had ever told her she a thing. _Up for discussion, my ass._ Bella needed to stop getting so flustered and swept away and tell him how it was with her.

"Why not? You said you get it, that you accept our bond."

"But... "

She was immediately flipped to her back and pinned to the bed. Bella didn't have a chance to react before he planted one more warm kiss to her lips. As soon as she was prepared for the next one, he pushed himself off in one move to head into his bathroom.

Was that his answer? If it was, she was willing to listen to him further. Bella pulled on a pair of plaid boxers she found in his drawer. He had some ham, onions, cheese and eggs in his fridge. Omelets, it was.

Bella chopped first. As she was whisking, a knock sounded at the door. She didn't think twice about seeing who it was. She felt at home since the moment she first visited.

"Seth."

Bella dragged him in and gave him a hug. He was probably her favorite from the picnic: so cute, sweet and nice to talk to.

"Um, I'm sorry. I thought Jake would be ready. I'll just wait outside."

"Nonsense. You're here. Stay for breakfast. Jake's still in the shower."

Bella found the pan she wanted and got the fire started. He had a gas range which was a must in her opinion. One more reason to live there. Did she really just think that? There was another knock only minutes later.

Seth stated Quil was with him.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Let him in too. I have enough for the four of us, but if anyone else shows they might go hungry. We need to shop." She covered her mouth. She was making certain assumptions, when nothing had been decided.

Seth seemed hesitant about letting Quil inside. He even said he'd tell him to wait in the garage. Bella giggled, "Why would you do that? I'm sure he's housebroken, Seth. Come on. I want to get to know all Jacob's friends better. Open the door. I have to flip."

Seth obeyed after that. Quil came inside, "Oh, what do we have here?"

"Bella's cooking for us."

"Score. I knew this was going to work out in all our favor."

Bella was glad she'd just flipped the first omelet because the next thing she knew, she was being lifted off the floor and being spun in circles.

Seth told him to put her down, but he kept it up until Bella insisted she be returned to the stove. Quil listened to her or he'd end up with burnt eggs.

"I'm going to make them all first and then we'll eat together, but there's coffee and juice.

Quil said a few things low to Seth and was always met with, "Shhh, and knock it off."

Jacob had a way of sneaking up on her. He approached as the last of the omelets were done. He leaned around and kissed her cheek. "Smells so good, Honey." He turned back to say something to their the company. "What's this? I thought we were meeting at Charlie's."

Seth answered first. "Bella said." He stammered. "She was cooking and there was extra."

Why the heck did they act so nervous? She thought they were all lifelong friends.

"What's your excuse?"

"Just like Seth said. Bella invited us for breakfast, Bro. We're here to do whatever you need us to do?"

Jacob was still standing between her and the guys. She was trying to move over to the bar with their plates, but he wouldn't move out of her way.

"And did she also invite you two degenerate mutts to stare at her ass while she prepared a meal for you?"

They both denied it. Surely, they weren't. Jacob was just ramped up because of Edward. He reached around her body and undid the knot she made in his shirt. She thought it was better to pull it up rather than making it appear she was bottomless underneath. The long shirt fell back to her thighs and Jacob retreated.

 _Awkward._

She passed out three giant omelets to each one of them and gave the remains to herself. Jacob asked how she liked her coffee and he poured her a mug while Seth and Quil dug in.

"Oh Bella, it's so good. How do you get the eggs so creamy but not runny? We'll have to share recipes soon."

She giggled. "You cook too, Quil?"

He said with a mouthful that he did. His mom sucked at it. He and his grandfather had to eat. He bragged there hadn't been a fire since he was thirteen. She liked the idea of cooking with him. It would be fun. Maybe she'd do cooking lessons with all of them for practice. Demonstration was part of her curriculum. Jacob was sitting so close to her, she found it hard to eat.

Bella elbowed him.

"What?"

"I need a little room. I'm right handed."

Seth was amused and Jacob growled at him.

Bella swatted him. "Stop with the growling, Jake. Why do you do that with your friends?"

"He can't help it, Bella. We're all a little too eager about you coming into our lives. It's the newness, the fact that you're our alpha female, and other things."

Jacob clanked his silverware against the plate.

Seth swallowed nervously. She was glad someone was being open and honest. Jacob wasn't explaining the pack to her in the best detail yet.

"Oh, and you're really pretty."

"Thank you, Seth. Do you have a girlfriend? You're so nice and handsome. I bet all the girls love you." He blushed and shook his head.

Quil added one more compliment, "Yeah and you smell soooo good too."

"Goddammit, Seth, Quil... enough. You know I'm in a mood already. I think you both can be excused. I'll see you at Charlie's."

Bella frowned at him. Jacob was being far too intense for that early in the morning. Seth and Quil were already pushing up from their seats like they were leaving. Both of them still had a little food left.

"Sit."

"Go!"

"Stay."

He looked at her with disbelieving eyes. Of course, by that time, the guys were completely confused and looked like they were halfway sitting midair.

"Enough, you two... SIT!" He wasn't the only one that could be assertive. "Jacob, you need to chill. Thirty minutes ago, you were in the lead, but now I'm pretty sure moving in is way too rash. We need to set some ground rules."

Maybe she was the only person to talk to him like that, but Jacob was not used to it by any means. Quil and Seth shoveled pieces of eggs and ham into their mouths at alarming speed. She didn't know how they kept from choking. They escaped the apartment seconds later.

Bella was lifted right off the barstool and thrown over Jacob's shoulder. She screamed, "Put me down!"

He made it to his bedroom where he tossed her on the mattress. Jacob settled in between her legs, but hovered over her so she could see his face clearly.

"I gave you a choice and you made it. My mate is being threatened, so I'm on edge. In case you missed it, the single guys in my pack are totally enamored with you, presently. The quicker I make you mine, the better. You'll carry my scent after that, and they'll back off. If not, I'll have them all neutered. No one... I mean, no one will get too close to you. I'm a jealous asshole, so don't tell me 'to chill.' It's not in my nature."

She was giving him her undivided attention. He was in the sort of position that gave her no other option. She was used to a much more wimpy breed of male companions. Bella thought she was a strong, independent female. Jacob was being a bit of a Neanderthal and that was normally a turn off, but no matter how hard she fought it, the opposite happened. She was completely turned on. She wiggled slightly seeking friction with his body.

He jutted his hips into her and his hard length met with her center in the most delicious convergence she'd ever experienced. His lips sought out the delicate skin of her neck. He licked and sucked his way down and across her collarbone before moving back up, just under her ear. She whimpered.

"And it's not too soon or rash. You're moving in here with me as soon as we go get your things... today." There was that word again.

He gave her the kiss she'd been dying for since his little proclamation speech: 'Me Jacob, You Bella.' She pulled him closer, wrapped her legs higher and tighter around his hips. They moved together. His mouth dominated hers. By the time he pulled back to announce they had to cut it out and go to her dad's, her mind was made up.

Jacob wanted her to move in with him. It was nuts. Her dad might understand but her mother's was going to flip shit. She didn't have friends in Forks except for his pack. Who else would know or judge her? She shouldn't care what anyone thought, regardless.

He pulled her off the bed and handed her clothes from the day before.

"Any other questions?"

She shook her head back and forth when she accepted her things. He was right, she'd be co-habitating with him by the end of the day. There really was no other place she'd rather be. Bella belonged with Jacob.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5:Primal Cravings

_**~Remember, this was supposed to be a distraction, a time for fluff? Turns out, everything stressed me out for a time, but I still want to add to the story, because I left off in a terrible place. This update is a gift to plainjanedee for always having my back and helping me through my many difficult days. There's some significance to plot but mainly it's purely a mating ritual, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read.**_

Chapter 5: Primal Cravings

Bella and Paul were sitting in the kitchen waiting on Jacob's return when the front door slammed shut. She'd just taken a little break because Paul was whining about missing lunch. She had been sorting through her stuff since Jacob left her there with Paul, while he met with the vampire doctor that was the head of this very odd family she'd heard so much about. It was times like this she regretted being so organized because now she had to repack all that she had unpacked when she thought she was starting a two year stint at her father's.

Paul stopped eating and paid full attention to Jacob as he stomped towards them. "Come on, time to go."

"Wait, I'm not ready. I still have a few more drawers to sort through. I've got at least a couple of hours left just to make sure I've got everything I need."

"Now Bells, you can figure that out another time." He turned to Paul, ignoring everything she'd just said. "Everyone knows what they should be doing. Thanks for watching Bells."

She still hadn't budged so he walked around the table, grabbed under her elbow to start escorting her out of her father's house. Bella jerked her arm back. "I'm not leaving this second. I said I need my things. Isn't it enough, I agreed to move in with you today? You're getting on my last nerve, Jake."

Bella started to head upstairs to get what she needed the most, but he wasn't having it. Jacob said he didn't want her up there again or he might surely lose it. "You have no idea what's going on, tell Lahote what you need and he'll get it." He picked her up after that, so there was no way Bella was winning that battle. She let him know what she thought about his caveman behavior.

She screamed a few choice words in his ear as he took her to the car, but she calmed down enough to yell out the two bags she needed the most to Paul. "The pink bag in the bathroom and the big suitcase on the bed."

Paul quickly retrieved them and put them in Jacob's trunk. She was already buckled in. Bella imagined the occasion should be a little more joyous and not so tense. She was taking the biggest leap of her life and he was being super difficult. Why didn't he just tell her what happened and what all the urgency was about?

Jacob told Paul to bring the rest much later and leave it on the porch, but to text first. Then they sped away to his garage. He kept his eyes on the road and didn't say much else.

"Jake, what happened? Talk to me."

"Not now, I can't. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. We just need to go home, that's the only thing that's going to make it better."

Bella was barely understanding the new world she was thrust into, but she knew she didn't like to see him like this. He was under so much stress. Sure, she was pissed at him in a way, but that was quickly fading because she knew there was a good reason behind it. She reached across the console and rubbed his forearm. He turned for a second to look at her. She saw a great deal of the hardened exterior vanish by a single touch from her and that meant a lot. He took her hand and they latched their fingers together.

* * *

Once, Jacob deposited her things in the bedroom, she thought it made sense to make a grocery list. Maybe he'd drive her over to the grocery store because she knew going alone wasn't going to fly. He joined her in the kitchen and she told him her plans.

Jacob walked over to the door and locked it. He pulled the shade down over the window as well and started to fill up the kettle.

"Nope, we're in staying in for a few days... not going anywhere."

"Well, we have to eat, so I'm sure a quick trip to the store will be fine."

She eyed him curiously as he started to prepare a couple of mugs. He opened a small box on the counter and poured two packets in each cup. "That's all taken care of. You don't have to worry about anything for the next three days."

Bella had no idea the significance of the three days he mentioned. She was beyond lost and Jacob didn't even seem like the type to enjoy a mug of afternoon tea. "What is that anyway, it smells funny." He told her that was a secret but she would need to drink all of it before. "Before what?"

He reached out, took both her hands, placed a kiss on each of them. "The imprint-mating ritual. It starts right now. Kim and Leah already left us what we need today. All you have to do is relax, honey and let me take care of you."

No one said there was a ritual or that it would be three days. Bella was already committed to him and she told him she accepted the imprint. She meant it. If love at first sight was possible, then she knew they'd experienced, but she felt like they needed to back up a second. Jacob had left out a few key details.

"I... I'm lost. I don't understand why we're rushing. I wanted to make you a nice dinner, maybe put on something special." She was debating sexy dress or lingerie.

He pulled her against him, bent over and kissed her until she lost her footing. Jacob picked her up, sat her on the counter as the kettle whistled. "You will understand eventually, but you have to trust me. There's plenty of night's for special dinners at home another time."

He left her sitting there while he poured the hot water in the mugs and stirred. He started to ladle in a couple of teaspoons of sugar in one mug and she stated she didn't take hers sweet. He smiled, "In this you do, and you need the sugar for energy anyway."

Bella gulped because she thought she understood his insinuations by now. They were about to embark on three solid days of mating. She felt like an energy was building inside her body, but her mind was a few steps behind.

He pushed the mug in front of her. "Be careful, it's super hot."

Her head shook side to side. Why did he get to call all the shots? "Hold on just a damn minute. I need a second. You know I want to be with you. I told you I accept the imprint but you didn't tell me about any of this and to tell you the truth, I don't understand the rush. Is it purely sexual? If it is, I'm not sure how I feel about that. Also, for the record, I still have life goals, so I hope you don't think your keeping me locked up, barefoot and pregnant. That's not happening."

Jacob sat his mug down beside hers and stepped in between her legs. He took her face and pointed her eyes to him. "No, it's not purely sexual. Our relationship is all encompassing, but right now the need to claim you is at an all-time high. I can't function in any other capacity until we do. I'm sorry this is how it has to be. In a perfect, more natural world absent of all this supernatural bullshit, we'd be experiencing something entirely different. Don't you think I wish I could give that to you? I'd love to have met you and built something gradual and normal. I'd probably struggle to find the courage to ask you out and hope that you'd say 'yes.' We'd go out on dates every week and I'd get a little bolder each time and maybe after a few months, we'd know we were falling in love so I'd plan something ultra romantic, maybe take you away for the weekend so we could make love for the first time. You deserve all those things, but that's not how it works with an imprint."

"I, thought at first I could handle taking those steps, that you were here for good and we had time to build on our relationship, but that fucking bloodsucker has crossed paths with you already. He's been in your room at Charlie's, Bells. I found his scent all over the place, inside and out. He found you the minute you rolled into town and he's been stalking you. The treaty is a garbage piece of paper to me right now, but the council is meeting on it since he didn't actually harm you. I need to claim my mate, so when we're done and reemerge in three days, no supernatural species within a ten mile radius will have any sort of misunderstanding who you belong to. Cullen probably won't be able to go anywhere near you after you've bathed in my scent for days. I'm sorry, if you feel like I'm rushing you, but I swear you won't regret it. I'm going to take care of you, show you pleasure like you've never seen. We will be amazing together. Concerning barefoot and pregnant," he slipped off her shoes. "These tiny feet are adorable, so I wouldn't mind you barefoot while we're inside, but you won't be locked up. You will be protected, that's non-negotiable." He rubbed his hand over her belly, "And one day when the artificial hormones aren't circulating through your system, I'd be happy to see your womb swell with my child, but that ball's in your court. Say the word and I'll make it happen. I'm not asking you to abandon the life you desire, I'm only asking to include me in on it. That's what you want, isn't it?"

She was speechless. The thought of a strange man, vampire or not in her room was chilling. It was so freaking creepy. Now, she understood the urgency a little better. He'd covered a lot of topics in his heartfelt speech. Of course, Jacob was now included in her plans. She also felt extremely needy for him since the beginning, but thought she must only be experiencing those urges because she'd been sexually deprived for so long.

Bella reached down for her mug. Jacob picked his up at the same time. They tapped the sides together. "I'm yours, all of me. Sorry, about all the freak outs. I understand now. You just have to tell me and not keep your feelings locked away."

She turned up the sweet concoction and let it slide down her throat. It was still fairly warm so she paced herself. He drank his down in one gulp. She had no idea what it was, but it wasn't bad at all. He got her off the counter and told her to meet him in the bathroom when she finished.

* * *

She walked through his... she corrected, _their room_ next and saw he'd lit several candles. He didn't have those out that morning. It must be one of those things Leah and Kim provided. She walked towards the sound of running water. Jacob told her the ritual begins with a cleansing. Now that they'd taken the sacred drink, they'd strip their bodies and bath in special waters together. He handed her the small bag she brought that contained her bathroom items. He said he'd give her a little privacy first, but not to get in the water until he came back. He had more candles surrounding the large tub. She could smell scented oils mixed in the water. A heavy dose of steam was rising upwards. He must have it on really hot.

Bella quickly used the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She was about to let her hair down to brush through it, when he opened the door. Jacob had taken off his clothes except for a fitted black boxer brief. She tried to keep her eyes up but he was obviously thinking ahead to this mating ritual thing. He caught her stare and smirked.

She was never that confident before, but he brought out a different side of her. Bella reached behind her head and released her clip. Her hair fell down in waves. She slipped off the shirt she had on, then unfastened her jean shorts and let them fall around her ankles. Now they were both in their underwear. His hands were on his waistband, but she thought she better go first. The sight of him might be a little too much to handle and she didn't want to lose her nerve. She reached around her back and unhooked her bra strap. She let it fall and tossed it at his feet. She didn't even attempt to cover herself. She stood in front of him exposed and it felt so empowering. The weight of his hungry gaze was palpable. He took two long strides until he was directly in front of her.

"You're so beautiful," the back of his hand traced down her neck and halfway down her torso. He moved her hair aside, positioned that hand directly over her left breast, then gave a firm squeeze as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. She groaned out her approval. Bella reached around him to pull at his briefs.

She was soon hit with a big reality. She'd felt him pressed against her a few times so far, but seeing was believing. He was magnificent and she was hit with several fleeting thoughts. _I'm a lucky girl and my vagina is either going to love or hate me by the end of these three days._

She couldn't stop herself, she had to feel for herself. It was his turn to gasp out a tortured breath. Her panties were suddenly ripped from her body in one slick motion.

"Well that's one way to do it."

He picked her up and placed her in the scalding water. He asked if she needed him to cool it off but she said it felt good, she just need to proceed slowly. Bella was glad he had a larger tub they both could fit in. She made herself comfortable and he slipped in behind her. She leaned into him and he brought his hands around her. Jacob was exploring every inch of her body. She noticed he kept coming back to one spot on her right shoulder. He kissed and sucked the skin repeatedly. He was sure to leave a love bite there with all that attention. She placed her hand over his as it journeyed under the water. Jacob quickly found what she needed so in record time, she was riding the first wave of pleasure under his touch.

The cleansing session in the tub was exhilarating. After bringing her release, he showed her how they were to wash each other. They took turns. Bella thought she was the cleanest she'd ever been. He stood up first, so she couldn't resist. Bella gave him a few gentle strokes and a taste of one of the many ways she wished to pleasure him in return. He didn't let her go on too long. He stopped her and said there'd be plenty of time for that. They dried off and returned to the bed. There had been lots of kissing already in the tub, so they started back the minute they hit the mattress.

* * *

Bella was out of the bathwater, but still swimming in a sea of warmth. Jacob's firm body covered her. She needed him right that second. They'd fooled around enough, she wanted all of him, to know what it meant to be claimed. His dominant mouth left her little doubt the rest of him would own her as well. Her legs opened wider as an invitation. She moved her hand farther down. She was seeking what she needed. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist just before she grabbed him.

"Not yet. I need to worship every inch of you first."

"Jake please. I want you inside me."

He grinned against her neck, but told her they had plenty of uninterrupted time, "The garage is closed for three days, no one will come within a mile of here unless I send them a message we need something. I want you to be completely comfortable and wholly satisfied. Don't hold back. Tell me what you need. My entire purpose is to bring you pleasure while I make you mine." He nuzzled deeper against her and nipped the skin where her shoulder joined her neck.

Was he joking? She already knew he had her body mastered. She'd never cum so fast in her life. She told him so. Bella was still feeling impatient, but Jacob was right, they had plenty of time to take it slow. He went on an exploration of her body. She extended her head back, moved her arms to her sides and allowed him safe passage to any part he wished to visit. She was consumed with lust and passion. He kissed her everywhere. She highly anticipated the journey up her legs after he'd even taken the time to massage and caress over the surface of her feet. She was thankful for paying close attention to the goods in the shower that morning. She knew he'd appreciate the smooth, tender areas, but she refrained from taking off all evidence of womanhood. Her mother's crazy, Brazilian wax gift had not been her thing. It was a lot of damn upkeep, but she was met with a feral growl of approval when he reached her sweet spot.

His voice was gruff and raw, "Beautiful, all of you." His tongue swiped over her and she damn near shot off the bed. He pushed a pillow under her when she lifted like he was waiting for it. "Um, so sweet for me, Bells." Jacob feasted on her juices and she saw stars or fireworks just like their Fourth of July sky. She briefly felt inept remembering her feeble attempt at orally pleasuring him when he got out of the bath. He was clearly a pro and she was a novice. It wasn't long before a second build-up approached within her. She couldn't hold back and he begged her to cum again. She did and he kept it up, even though she was so sensitive she didn't believe she could keep still for him, but he held her firmly and the next time was even more powerful.

His ascension up her body was not to be missed either. Jacob lavished attention to her breasts again. She found his thick cock in the midst of it and showed him what she longed for with strong, needy strokes up and down his length. She needed that going on inside her throbbing pussy immediately. He'd been right about taking their time but she was definitely ready. He groaned out sounds that let her know it was happening and finally they would join.

He took a few more seconds to align his body with hers. "I love you, honey. You are my life now."

Bella barely found her voice to give her love in return. She felt his heat mingle with hers. He rubbed the head over the pool of moisture, coating himself in her essence. As he slowly slid his way in, she concentrated on relaxing so he'd meet no resistance. It was then Bella deeply regretted ever being with anyone else. The list was short and less than meaningful. It wasn't a list at all, just two guys from college. She should have been pure for him, but when he completely sheathed himself within her, her thoughts became fuzzy and it didn't matter anymore because she forgot all others. She was fully Jacob's for life. He stilled and looked into her teary eyes. He kissed her mouth again. She felt the gaze penetrate her soul much like the meeting at the picnic. The imprint essentially solidified and became unbreakable like he told her it would and she'd never felt more love in all her life.

"Tell me... are you ready for me to move?"

"God yes, move. I want you so bad. You feel so good in me. This is so amazing." Bella held his face in her hands. She kissed him earnestly.

All of it was true and he did just as she pleaded. He moved inside her with such force and dominance, she was completely transformed. He made her new. Their love broke all other alliances. It was just the two of them existing. He had a way with her body that was unbridled but gentle at the same time. She was again reminded he knew her body better than she herself did. He hit all the rights spots with precisely the perfect rhythm until she was finding herself experiencing one orgasm after another. He must have some serious stamina, because several times she expected it to end. He seemed close but then he managed to contain it so they could maintain their lovemaking.

Jacob held her hands in place over her head towards the end. He told her to come with him. She wasn't sure it was possible, but he made certain that it was. He collapsed on her with just the right amount a delicious weight. She held still as their breaths slowed together. How did all this happen so fast? She couldn't believe it but she also couldn't think about her life going any other direction. Nothing had ever felt so right. He started to lift up, but Bella tried to hold him against her.

"I'm squashing you, honey."

"Don't let go."

He promised he wouldn't, he just pulled her on top of him instead when he rolled over. Jacob rubbed over her cheek. "I love you so much, Bells."

"Love you too. You're really good at this." She bit her lip and felt shy all of the sudden even though she was bolder than ever when they were in the heat of passion minutes before.

"Thanks, I was about to say the same to you."

Jacob wanted to know if she needed anything. He reached to the side table and grabbed a water bottle. They both took a few sips. Bella thought about the three days, she was already worn out. As they laid together talking and constantly touching, she started feeling a familiar stirring down below.

"Tell me the truth. What's in that tea?"

He started laughing, "I told you it's an ancient tribal secret."

"It's an aphrodisiac, isn't it?"

She reached for him and found he was more than ready for round two. She was feeling equally as aroused. Bella lifted up and showed him how ready she was as well. It was just as perfect, even more sexier. Jacob allowed her control up until a point, but sometime during their second time, she felt his dominant nature surface. His fingers gripped her hips tightly, so he could move her exactly how he wanted even though she was on top.

Eventually, he spoke to her. His voice was so raw and sexy. "Turn over." Jacob lifted her and guided her to her knees. He told her to grab the headboard. She felt a new rush of arousal surge through her veins. She liked where they were heading. He'd already pushed her to the limit or so she thought. He moved behind her much like a predator stalking prey. She felt his breath ghost across her back. He was scenting her, taking in the combined scents their sex produced. Jacob drug his nose for the cleft of her ass all the way up her spine. He latched onto his favorite area on her back like he had in the bath.

His strong warm hand held her from underneath as he sucked her skin in his hot mouth. Bella moaned, "Oh Jake, I need you inside of me again. Please..." His lips moved up her neck just beneath her ear.

"You smell so good right now, full of my seed. After this, there will be no doubts, you are mine."

"Yes, yes," she practically called out like she was on the verge of another orgasm. She knew the minute he entered her, she would be.

He positioned her hips just like he wanted. She then felt his pulsing flesh at her slick entrance. He had one more request. "Relax, and trust me. I love you more than anything."

She did just as he asked and was rewarded with a thrust of his hips. Sudden flashes, starbursts of light appeared in front of her eyes as he again filled her completely. Jacob never missed a beat, he pounded into her with fervor. She countered his thrusts with tight clenches from her internal walls. She wished to hold onto him forever. Her body was tested this go around. She was certain she couldn't have handled it like this with him the first time. There was pleasure so intense, it bordered on painful, but then quickly reverted back to sheer gratification. He held her up with one arm while the other hand worked her button.

"You like this, baby... me fucking you so hard from behind? If you want me so bad then cum again, Bells. Cum all over my cock."

All the familiar buildup was beginning again, that naughty talk gave her exactly the right amount of coaxing she needed. She knew it was merely seconds away. Jacob told her how good they smelled together again. He was definitely into her smelling like him. There was something very primal about it and she was more than eager to experience it again.

"Oh, yeah right there." She took over and rubbed where she needed it most. "Fuck, Jake."

He grunted and groaned as his own impending orgasm took hold. She clenched down on him to push him over the edge. Bella was in the midst of an all-time pleasure high, so the next occurrence completely caught her off guard. Sharp, sudden pain moved over her back and shoulder, but was quickly abated by the ultimate completion of their lovemaking. She knew he must have gone back to her love mark and given her a much stronger bite. It would have freaked her out if she knew in advance, but in the end, it was pretty damn hot.

They fell together on the mattress. Jacob threw a leg over her to keep her connected and stilled. He leaned over and lapped at her bite. She moaned.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, it's just so much. I don't think I can think straight for a minute."

Jacob snuggled her against him. "Sleep, honey. I won't let go. It's done now, but even so, we're just getting started."

She was too tired to reply or ask too many questions. Bella closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure how much rest she actually got, but nature called in a serious voice and woke her up. It was hell getting his heavy arm off her, but she finally succeeded. Bella heard him mumble as she stumbled into the bathroom.

"I have to pee. I'll be right back."

That was easier said than done. She had been thoroughly screwed and he said they were just getting started. Bella decided a warm washcloth to the region was necessary. She tamed her hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth. The bed was empty when she came back, but he was on his way back in as she slipped under the covers. He had a tray with mugs.

"More tea? Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's got a little bit of everything. It's good for you. The tea helps replenish and gives you energy." She thought he left out the part about how it made her sex swell and crave attention, because there was no way, she had that sorta stamina no matter how gorgeous he was. She most definitely got a boost from the secret recipe. He brushed over her newly combed hair and kissed her softly. "Leah's leaving us some food in an hour, but drink this first and some water. How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. What does it mean?"

He told her to drink her tea first and then he'd explain it in great detail. She sipped her mug and he did the same. She eyed the bed. It was an absolute mess. He asked if she wanted him to make it up again. Bella finished her tea covered with a throw blanket in a corner chair that faced the window. It was getting late, the sun was going down. Jacob made the bed except for the comforter. He visited the bathroom also but motioned for her to join him back on the bed when he returned.

He was comfortable with his nudity, as he should be. It was practically a crime, he covered up at all, but then again, she would never want wandering female's eyes to catch a glimpse of what was all hers. Jacob pulled the blanket off her and pulled her onto his lap. He inspected his mark again. He told her it was healing properly and he kissed it again. The warmth from his mouth caused her to shiver. She nestled in closer and relished the feel of their nude bodies pressed together.

Jacob told her a little more about the marking. Sam and Leah were able to have a double marking, Jared and Kim decided to wait. He knew her experience would be a little different since she was fully human. When he first imprinted with her, he hadn't planned on asking for it. They could complete the imprint without it and he worried about putting her tiny body through it. Of course, the thing with Edward sent his wolf over the edge. The need to mark her as his mate was compelling and grew by the second.

"So that's it, if he encounters me again, he'll sense it and turn away?"

"He better. Enough about that tick. Are you sure you're alright with all this? I've been a bit of an asshole since I met you. I swear I'm a nice guy, but so much, so fast made me a little crazy."

"No, you're perfect, well for me anyway. You're kind of a pain when you go all macho, but I still love you. Everything that happened today was magical and that doesn't even being to cover it. Making love with you is heavenly, it's like a spiritual awakening. I'm proud to bear your mark, your scent, and one day... your child. I didn't mean all that crap earlier. I can't wait to have your babies, but I'm still finishing school, okay." Jacob said some words to Bella. She knew they must be his native tongue. "That's beautiful, what does it mean?"

"Some of the words are lost in translation but basically, it means we will always be together. Nothing can separate us."

"Good, but you know in a way it sounds like marriage."

"Bella, we are married."

"Huh?" She almost choked on her own spit.

He added, "In the eyes of my pack and my tribe, you are now my wife. I committed my life to you and you accepted. Sure, one day, we'll make it legit and have a party, but I know in my soul, you and I are married."

Bella stared at the ceiling and willed it to stop spinning. She had listened to the legends and heard all about imprinting and this mating ritual, but hearing the term marriage enter the conversation threw her for a loop. She assumed Charlie knew some of this since he's close with Leah's mother, but what the hell would Renee think? She had drilled all these independent woman ideas in Bella since adolescence. She was supposed to find her own way first and foremost. Renee had convinced her she wasn't the marrying kind. She wasn't sure why she believed that or how Jacob changed her mind so abruptly.

"Breathe honey, I didn't mean to freak you out. We can wait on the official ceremony, but I'd really like to give you the ring now."

He said he already had a ring, since it was his mother's. It held significance, it was crafted by a Quileute elder. He reached into his nightstand drawer for a velvet pouch. She hadn't even spoken but found herself eagerly waving her fingers in front of him.

He chuckled, "Does this mean you want to wear the ring?"

"Yes, I'd be honored." He slipped on the ring, kissed it and then pulled her in for passionate kiss on the lips. "So, you mean it? I'm your wife?"

"Yes, honey."

She was almost giddy. They rushed into absolutely everything but she knew it felt right. Bella clung to him. She gave him a bunch of kisses across his chest. "I love you so much. Wow, this is mind blowing. What will we do to ever top this?"

She was promptly flipped on her back. Her new husband hovered over her. She felt his growing excitement between her thighs. He spoke one sexy word, "Guess?"

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Please hit me back and let me know how this was for you. Trapped with Alpha Jake for a three day mating ritual... Yay or Nay?**_


End file.
